


Puppet strings

by ScourgeFanatic101



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Because Lee becomes a puppet so technically he's dead but. . ., Body Horror, Body Modification, But also, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Feminine Rock Lee, For no reason really, Human Puppet!Rock Lee, Human puppets, I'm Sorry, Kidnapping, M/M, Male Slash, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Bondage, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, One-Sided Sasori/Rock Lee (Naruto) - Freeform, Sorry Not Sorry, Temporary Character Death, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:58:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScourgeFanatic101/pseuds/ScourgeFanatic101
Summary: A change in events leads to Rock Lee becoming a part of Sasori's disturbing "collection"





	Puppet strings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Timelines to Live](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231638) by [RussianHatter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianHatter/pseuds/RussianHatter). 



> Author's note - Inspired by a chapter in RussianHatter's fic "Timelines to live".

~Rock Lee~

As a rule, Lee didn't wear his training weight's on missions, it would leave him at a disadvantage if he weren't at his best against any enemy nin. Plus, it took him way too long to take them off, leaving him open to any attacks. Although his speed was one of his best attributes and kept him from the cold hand's of death many a time, for once some horrible happened to him just for having such speed and reflexes.

It drew Sasori of the red sand's attention to him.

Lee had managed to defeat his double before his teammates had theirs and, with their insistence, raced to help fight the akatsuki members, the wind whipping through his tightly bound, long hair. Arriving at the huge tunnel, he told Sakura go after Naruto, understanding the need to protect your loved one's.

After dwelling on it for a second, Lady Chiyo went after the pink haired kunoichi to make sure the Kazekage was alive, passing on the knowledge of Sasori's puppet armour. Leaving Lee to face the puppet master alone.

Under Hiruko's dead face, Sasori tilted his head in curiosity, they were really going to leave this delicate looking chuunin as the only offence against him? Either they had left the boy as a lamb for the slaughter or he was stronger than he appeared.

Turning back to the puppet encased man, Lee tensed his leg's for battle and stretched out his left hand, palm up with the other arm folded behind his back.

"Let us begin," Lee said with a challenging smile.

The battle began quickly, the long haired boy leaping up and kicking off of the wall so fast that Sasori barely saw the figure move before he felt a weight on Hiruko's back before a shattering sound resounded through the cave. Thinking quickly, Sasori brought out a poison laced kunai and slashed at Lee's foot, breaking through his sandle's bottom and heavily cutting the sole of Lee's foot.

Crying out, Lee landed on his injured foot and stumbled forward, the poison already starting to affect him. A poofing sound resounded behind him and two puppets grabbed at his arm's, the poison already running through his body to the point where he could barely move without a spike of pain running through him. Dull, lifeless eye's looked down on him before a wooden hand came down and grabbed at his chin, elevating until Lee was looking at the infamous puppet master, Sasori of the red sand.

"Such a pretty face, and the fluidity of your movement's," Sasori stated, eye's roving over Lee's face and body, "And you were able to break my Hiruko puppet, I'll need a replacement now". Behind him he heard a snapping noise before he felt his hair falling down against the side's of his face. "Yes, I think you would make a magnificent puppet."

Lee's eyes widened before he struggled against the puppet's unfeeling arms, before his body felt heavy and sluggish.

Inky black clouded the edge's of his sight before swallowing him up.

"Wake up later, once you have become part of my collection."

~Rock Lee~

Light didn't filter into his eyelid's like they usually did when he woke up from sleep, it was as if someone had flicked a switch that was connected to his eyesight, expecting his eye's to be blinded, Lee reflexively closed his eye's.

But they didn't respond.

His vision didn't blur over as his eye's adjusted to the sudden change in light, his vision stayed as it was. Sitting up, Lee placed a hand to his head, only to feel nothing.

Confusion hitting him, Lee looked down at his hand to see what was encasing it, to stop his sense of touch from working.

Wood, wood? It was like a glove made of pine wood had been placed over his hand. Reaching out his other hand, Lee went to pull it off, only to freeze entirely. His other hand was also covered in wood.

And so were his arms. . .and legs. . .and. . .feet. . .

Looking around the room, Lee ran over to a mirror hanging off of a wall, only to scream in horror.

His face, his face! What had happened!? Why was his face made of wood?!

It was like his head had been carved from a log of pine, he looked like one of the dolls he had seen in the civilian market. Two slits came all the way from the corner's of his paint covered lips to his chin, opening when Lee went to open his mouth. His eye's were dead looking glass eyes, his hair was the same but when he placed a ball-jointed hand to it he couldn't feel it's soft and smooth texture.

A strangled whimper escaped him just as a voice reverberated throughout the room.

"You're beautiful."

Whipping his around, Lee looked up at the shadowy figure with crimson hair.

"Wh-who are y-you!" The terrified boy cried out, backing himself up into a corner of the room.

"How rude of me," After stating that, the figure walked into the light, revealing a puppet with red hair. "My name is Sasori."

"What did you do to me!?" Lee screamed out before running at Sasori, only to for a force to pull at him and keep him where he was, his body no longer under his control.

A chuckle ebbed from the older man before walking towards the short boy. His limb's shaking with resistance, Lee looked up at the puppet master, noticing his finger's slightly twitching.

"I've improved you," Sasori stood in front of the boy before raising his hand and placing it on the dark-haired boy's pale pine-wood cheek. "You're so much more than what you once were, now you will last forever with the right care. I have made you a puppet, now stay still," Sasori ran his hand from Lee's cheek to the back of his neck before activating a seal placed there.

Lee's body completely froze, glowing chakra strings attached to his limb's and pulling him up in the air.

"We've still got a ways to go before you're perfect" Sasori's eyes flashed with some unknown emotion.

Lee sobbed.

~The End~

**Author's Note:**

> As I said at the top, this fic was inspired by a chapter from 'RussianHatter's fanfic "Timelines to live", the chapter was called "Restart" and it entailed Lee being stuck in a time loop that brought him back to the chuunin exams, in a few of these timeline's Lee was turned into a puppet by Sasori and I couldn't help but write this, I just took away the timeloop plot and detailed what happened to Lee for him to become Sasori's puppet.
> 
> I hope you like this horribly sad monstrosity! Comments and favourites are appreciated!


End file.
